<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spitfyre Does Something Stupid by Galewing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580082">Spitfyre Does Something Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galewing/pseuds/Galewing'>Galewing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Midoriya Hisashi is a Dork, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galewing/pseuds/Galewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these two have been in my dang head for far too long as a comfort ship so i though "hey, what if... their relationship is difficult sometimes?" and now here we are i guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Hisashi/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spitfyre Does Something Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em> Today is the absolute worst, </em> Tatsu thought to himself on loop as he washed the dishes from the dinner he had shared with Midoriya. Did anything severely go wrong today? Nope. It was all in his head, because of course it was. <em> God, why are all of my worst mental health days during times where I have literally nothing to be sad about? </em> He had spent the whole day with his boyfriend, for God's sake, it wasn't like he had been left alone with nothing to do! And Tatsu was supposed to be the optimistic, goofy one in the relationship in contrast to Hisashi's dry, serious nature. Even still… he could not seem to silence the thoughts that everything he had ever worked for was for naught, that no matter how much he worked around the brick wall of hero society to try and ensure that everyone was treated fairly and got a chance at a good life, it would all be undermined eventually, and just like always, he would eventually be abandoned with nothing and no one. Was there really ever anything to look forward to when you knew that you would always be left behind at the end of the day…?</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsu."</p><p> </p><p>A rather pointed voice, sounding more like an order rather than a request for attention, snapped him out of his angsting session.</p><p> </p><p><em> ...Well, shit. </em>"Yeah…? What is it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you ever tell me what's going on, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Oh no, no, <em> no, what did I do? </em> Shakily and unconfidently, he responded, "'Sashi… it's a lot, and I really don't think I'm ready-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course. This again?? Am I <em> that </em>untrustworthy to you?"</p><p> </p><p><em> What is he talking about? Of course not- he loves Hisashi and knows that he's a dependable person, why is he mad?? </em>He wanted to say as much, but he was too shocked and scared to squeak out anything more than "Wh...what do you mean…?" as he cowered, ears flattened on the sides of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hisashi's face contorted in frustration, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's always this shit with you. Always shutting me out, never letting me get a word in! And you know what… it makes me feel fucking <em> worthless </em>." He huffed, and it was only then that Tatsu noticed the strengthening scent of smoke in the air. "Do you have any idea how a relationship is supposed to work, anyways? It's called communication… you know, telling me when something is wrong and confronting reality? Foreign, I know," Hisashi spat, a clear bite laced through his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, just leave me alone…" Tatsu whimpered quite pathetically, hands gripping his ears and wings unfurling instinctively in an attempt to shield himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave you alone??" Midoriya balked. "Why would you even assume- Tatsu. Unlike some, I actually care about you. And," he paused to puff smoke from his nostrils- Tatsu could swear it was coming from his ears, cowering further- "I would <em> like </em> to know if something's wrong." Hisashi paused for a moment, seeming to try and collect himself and failing, as he began emotionally ranting again. "You know that <em> you </em> were the one telling me these exact same things when I came here, right? That I should open up, be honest about my feelings…?" With this, he forced himself into Tatsu's wing barrier, facing him and pushing a finger into his chest accusingly. "I'm only here now telling you practice what you <em> fucking </em>preach-"</p><p> </p><p>"At least I wasn't the one who left their entire family behind in another country because <em> you </em> couldn't face <em> your </em>own mistake!!" Tatsu suddenly shrieked out, leaving his boyfriend at a loss for words. His sudden outburst had seemingly shocked himself as much at it shocked Hisashi, as Tatsu's eyes widened and his hands went to cover his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said a word after that, or even so much as blinked, for what seemed to be hours. In that brief, excruciating moment, Tatsu wished he could simply be dragged into a dark abyss, never to be seen by anyone ever again. It would be mercy, at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"I… You…" Hisashi stammered, still well shaken from Tatsu's previous uproar. "...How could you… the <em> fucking </em> nerve you have bringing that up!!" Hisashi was practically shouting at this point. If he had any resolve before, there was none of it left in him at all. "God- you know what? No. I'm not doing this right now. I'm not dealing with any of this." </p><p> </p><p>Tatsu's heart dropped so hard at that, he swore he heard it sink to the pit of his stomach. He hadn't meant that, he didn't mean to- "No- Hisashi, please- you don't understand-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"And, with how things are looking right now… I never will."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After their shouting match, Hisashi had stormed out of the kitchen in a rage, finding his way through the winding halls of their base to the front lobby. Seconds away from freaking out completely, all he could do was lean on the wall and stew in his raging thoughts, making a futile effort to quell his quirk that begged to leap out of his chest and burn the entire room down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, this can't be happening. He thinks I'm a danger to everyone around me, just like literally everyone else, and he'll never open up. What then, hm? What if everything overwhelms him completely and he loses it, just like I did, all because he was just too stubborn to accept the help- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that his clouded mind caught up with what he had just said to his boyfriend minutes prior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm just telling you to practice what you fucking preach. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's called communication. Foreign, I know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Am I that untrustworthy to you?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...This was completely his fault. Even in the throes of his panicked rage (which he was still somehow struggling with, <em> damn myself-) </em> , how… <em> How could he have let that hurt Tatsu, of all people? </em>The person that has done nothing but help him ever since he managed to slink his way here after losing his career not even three years ago, the wonderful man who didn't even care how fucked up he was, giving him a second chance anyways?</p><p> </p><p>And he spoke to him like <em> that? </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn't deserve any of this. He deserved hell- no, worse than that. He couldn't stay here, not after that horrific display…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. I can't leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Because, despite myself, Tatsu clearly thinks I'm worth something</em> <em>if he's even willing to be in a relationship with me. This isn't about me "deserving" anything right now, what am I thinking? If he needs me, which he clearly has all day, if any moment I spend time with him seemingly smoothing out the stress visible in his entire figure is anything to go by, then…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll make this right. I'll repay him for what he's done for me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because that's what <em> he </em>deserves.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knock, knock, knock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsu?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no answer besides a hitch in the quick, shaky breaths from within their shared room (because <em> of course you left him like that, you monster </em>), so Hisashi gives him a minute. After hearing no further response, he decides that there's no way that he's just going to provide reconciliation from behind the door. "I'm going to come in, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Tatsu gives no indication of rejection, so he comes into the room.</p><p> </p><p>What he sees is exactly what he dreaded but expected: the sight of his best friend and love, usually so full of pure chaotic energy, cowering within the covers, seeming so small and <em> scared </em> curled up the way he is, wings shielding his arms and face from the outside. "Oh, Tatsu, I'm so sorry…" he says, entirely genuine in his apology as he came closer to the miserable lump of Tatsu on the bed. <em> If only I could've reacted some other way besides that… </em>But there was nothing that could be done about that. Hisashi had just made what must've been a bad day for Tatsu worse, and he wasn't about to do it again. He had to choose his words carefully now.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know what I was thinking back there, okay? I really should've stopped myself before I flew off on a blind rage like that… I wasn't even angry, I… I was scared." he admitted, ashamed. "I was scared, and when I get scared, I lash out, and… I promise I didn't mean any of what I said back there. From here on, I promise to work harder on managing my emotions, so that something like that <em> can't </em>happen again. You're too important to me for myself not to protect you from anything that can hurt you… even me." His voice trailed off, quivering with emotion at the end, as he stared down at Tatsu, still having barely moved from the lump of sheets and wings that he was when Hisashi walked in. The only sounds that escaped him were shuddering breaths and the occasional sniffle.</p><p> </p><p>"...Tatsu?"</p><p> </p><p>The bat-person in question still didn't provide a response.</p><p> </p><p>"...If you want me to leave, I understand entirely-"</p><p> </p><p>"It was my fault anyways, Hisashi."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsu… no, please, don't think that. It was my fault, entirely. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that-" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was the one that was too much of a coward to open up to my <em> boyfriend, </em> for god's sake! And then… th-then I said that horrible thing about you, I- fuck-" aaand that's when Tatsu collapsed into quiet sobs. <em> Congratulations, Hisashi, you are officially the worst person in the world!! What a momentous achievement. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Tatsu… First off, about what you said, that was entirely justified, now that i think about it. Secondly… bud, you have every right to your privacy. No one can force you to talk about what's bothering you, and I should know about that more than anyone. None of this was your fault at all, and I'm so sorry…"</p><p> </p><p>Tatsu whimpered."..."</p><p> </p><p>"...Can you forgive me?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I think I can. But…"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Tatsu?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Do you forgive me?</p><p> </p><p>...Hisashi couldn't help the way his heart shattered at the notion that Tatsu even felt the need to ask that. "...Of course I do! It's more than okay, Tatsu I promise… Come here…" he beckoned, but before he could even get his arms all the way open, his boyfriend <em> that absolutely deserved better </em> ( <em> no, stop that, this isn't about you, damn it-) </em> had already crashed into them"</p><p> </p><p>"I… <em> guh, </em> Sashi-" Tatsu barely croaked out in between what were obviously cries, no matter how he tried to hide them.</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsu… <em> shhhhh </em>, just relax, you're okay… God, I'm so, so sorry about this…"</p><p> </p><p>"...Stop that."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop… what, Tatsu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Saying you're sorry. I've already forgiven you, idiot," Tatsu said, lovingly (somehow).</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, first off: why? Second: </em> "I can't. Because... what I did wasn't okay…"</p><p> </p><p>"And so it wasn't. But… I've known you for a bit. You…" He sniffles. "You're a good person. I know you don't yell at people unprompted like that when you actually <em> want </em>to hurt them…"</p><p> </p><p>Goddammit, Tatsu… <em> Why are you so willing to bounce back from that? He has to know that I am far from deserving… any of his respect, really. </em>"...I'm really unsure why you have this much faith in me."</p><p> </p><p>"I've had faith in you this long, and I've already seen you cope much better with your feelings now than when you got here only a couple of years ago." <em> Where? </em> Apparently, Tatsu didn't care, because:</p><p> </p><p>"There's also another thing… I'm not sure if you know this, but…" and of <em> course </em>he goes for the kiss on his jaw. Of all places.</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of love you."</p><p> </p><p>Once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goddammit, Tatsu. You are entirely too good for anything you come into contact with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, if he's gonna break down Hisashi's final bits of resolve that badly…?</p><p> </p><p>"...I love you too, Tatsu. So… so… much." Punctuating each "so" with a kiss, because that's just the kind of sickening pile of mush Tatsu melts him into. And also he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do whatever I can to make this all up to you… I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....alright, so it's been a bit!</p><p>honestly, it's been over a year since i've posted a fanfic of any kind, and i feel good, having got this done! this is one of the first things i've written for my au/original work... Thing, and honestly, if i do end up writing it all out, this is one of those works that you could say is canon, but doesn't really have to be. whatever you want!</p><p>anyways, if you're reading this, stay hydrated, take care of yourself, feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism, and remember: don't donate to ao3!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>